


Walking down the aisle

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Date, Tags Are Hard, Tuxedos, Valentine's Day, Wedding Dresses, Wow I cant believe Kaoru Himari and Rimi are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: When Kaoru, Himari and Rimi arrive half an hour early for their date, they elect to kill some time at the clothes store. They eventually discover the tuxedos and wedding dresses towards the back of the store.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: HakanaiValentine





	Walking down the aisle

Through a mixture of enthusiasm, nervousness and a desire to be extra punctual, Himari, Kaoru and Rimi all met at the mall half an hour before their booking at the ice cream parlor. After exchanging happy greetings and sharing their astonishment at being so early, the trio elected to wandering around in order to kill some time.

Kaoru walked a bit behind the other two, a habit formed to make sure Kanon wouldn’t lose her way while she was with the rest of _Hello Happy World!_. She felt the eyes of other people on her as she walked, but she didn’t acknowledge any of them. Her attention was purely focused on the two girls in front of her.

Rimi looked adorable in a pink turtle neck jumper and skirt with a pastel blue jacket over top. A white beanie rested on top of her head, and a pair of ribbon hairpins stood out amidst her black bangs. She kept up with Himari’s enthusiastic pace, eagerly chipping into the conversation whenever she could. Though Rimi mostly walked with an air of confidence, she shyly averted her gaze whenever Kaoru’s vivid red eyes and soft smile met her own.

Himari eagerly led the trio from the front, walking with more of a pep in her step than Kaoru was accustomed to. Wearing a feminine knee-length pink dress with black sleeves, Himari acted like a true leader, guiding the trio’s path and their light conversations and frequently checking behind her to make sure Kaoru and Rimi were alright. A warm smile and a slight blush graced her face whenever she locked eyes with Rimi or Kaoru.

After a few minutes of aimless walking, Himari excitedly led the other two into the clothes store. The automatic double doors gave way to a long aisle that ran all the way to the other end of the store, with specific sections and facilities branching off it. Shirts, skirts, trousers, hats, scarves and other items of clothing were all on display in a large variation of colour and material. The trio slowly made their way through each section, perusing the items that were on offer and picking out things that looked good on each other. Kaoru figured that her experiences in acting and with Haneoka’s theatre club had given her a solid sense of style, but it was nothing compared to Himari’s keen eye for fashion. Everything she picked out made Rimi look even more adorable than she already was, and Kaoru had to give up her mental list of things she wanted to buy because of how long it was getting. From what Kaoru knew, Rimi didn’t have the experience that Kaoru and Himari had, but everything she picked out looked amazing regardless. The sparkle in Himari’s eyes suggested that she was thinking the same thing.

As time continued to pass, the trio made their way to the very back of the store where the temporary collections were. Upon spotting the section, Himari shrieked and jumped for joy, grabbing one of Kaoru and Rimi’s hands excitedly. “Oh my god guys~! Theres tuxedo’s and dresses back here!”

“Wow…!” Rimi gasped. She stopped dead in her tracks for a second upon noticing the suits. “Do we have enough time to go and check?”

“We have more than ample time, Rimi-chan.” Kaoru gushed. “I’m certainly interested in having a look.”

Without stopping to reply, Himari rushed towards where the suits were displayed. She carefully took a hanger, after which she proceeded to admire it and feel the material. “This would look amazing on you Kaoru-chan!” Himari bubbled, presenting it to Kaoru with her free hand.

“It definitely would!” Rimi nodded. “This reminds of the time where you did that wedding shoot with Saya-chan last year.”

“Ah, what a beautiful memory.” Kaoru chuckled, placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully. “Saya-chan looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress. It was also when we first met, wasn’t it Rimi-chan?”

“Yes it was!” Rimi replied, shocked. As memories flooded into her mind she blushed, wrapping her arms around herself. “Gosh, you were so handsome...”

“I wish I was there! I only heard about everything from Tomoe after it happened!” Himari added.

Kaoru replied with a friendly chuckle as she made her way over to where the suits were hung up and took one for herself. The tuxedo she wore on the photoshoot last year was made up of varying shades of white. A snow coloured rose was fixed to the jacket as well. The suit she held in her hands was much simpler and was black compared to white. The polyester of the suit jacket felt cool and soft against her fingertips. Kaoru’s eyes continued to scan the tuxedo, looking at the pockets, collar, undershirt and trousers with keen interest.

“I can try this on if you guys would like.” Kaoru suggested after a few seconds of silence.

Rimi and Himari, who had been looking at Kaoru intently for the past few seconds, took a step back. Their cheeks bloomed light pink. “Ah! Urm! You don’t have to try it on if you don’t want to, Kaoru-chan!” Rimi stuttered.

“Yeah! Besides, I’m not sure if we can try those on.” Himari added quickly.

“They’re on display like everything else, so I don’t see why not.” Kaoru replied. She held the hanger out in front of her with both hands, envisioning how the darker suit would look on her. “I’m also genuinely interested in trying it on for myself.” she reassured.

After a few seconds of internal thought, Rimi nodded hesitantly. “As long as you’re sure, I would love to see it!”

“I’ll see if I can find one that’s close to your size.” Himari insisted, moving to where the suits were hung up and navigating through the selection quickly.

After locating a suit that was exactly Kaoru’s size, the trio made their way to the changing rooms, which were located on the opposite end of the store from the entrance. As Kaoru entered her cubicle and turned to bid her partners a momentary farewell, she stopped to admire their eager anticipation. Both of them wore excited smiles and were clasping their hands together.

“I’ll see you in a moment, my little kittens.” Kaoru proclaimed, winking at the pair before closing the curtain. She then took to the task of carefully donning the suit, removing her own clothes and replacing them with the trousers, undershirt and suit jacket. The process took longer than Kaoru was anticipating due to her stopping to listen to the delightful, hushed tones of the pair waiting outside.

“She’s going to look so handsome, Rimi!”

“She looked incredible last year Himari-chan! I don’t think I can prepare myself!”

“Ah, who ever loved that loved not at first sight!” Kaoru performed, interested in hearing the reactions of the girls standing outside.

“Love at first sight… How romantic!”

“Is she… describing us?”

“ _Yes, I am._ ” were the words on the tip of Kaoru’s tongue, but she shallowed them down. She interpreted Rimi’s enraptured tone as her already knowing, and even if she didn’t Kaoru had ample time to show them.

Kaoru checked herself in the mirror once she was changed, fixing her hair, adjusting her suit and flashing her mirror image an elegant smile. Once she was certain she was at her best, she opened the curtain and presented herself to the pair brimming with anticipation outside.

“What do we have here?” Kaoru proclaimed. “There are more princesses here than I was expecting.” She matched her passionate gaze with Himari and Rimi in turn, who both swooned and crumbled under its weight.

“She’s… so handsome!” Rimi gasped, wrapping her hands around herself and blushing furiously. “Everything about you is so lovely!”

“You’re so beautiful!” Himari breathed, dropping to her knees and wiping her eyes. “I think I’m going to cry!”

“Ah, but don’t sell yourselves short, my dears.” Kaoru continued in a flirtatious tone. “I’ve met many beautiful little kittens on my travels, and out of all of them you two are by far the most enchanting.”

“Do you… really mean that?” Rimi questioned.

“I know that for certain. In fact, the white dresses on display with the tuxedo’s would look ravishing on you two.”

Himari and Rimi stopped for a few seconds, their feelings of infatuation clouding their ability to think quickly. “So you… want us to try… them on?”

Kaoru’s persona dropped, her eyes widening. She hadn’t thought this through. “Only if you feel comfortable, of course! You both look incredibly alluring even now. But the thought of you in those dresses…” Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself in a manner that was both performative and genuine. “Oh, I shiver at the thought.”

The pair hesitated for a few seconds, both looking at each other intently. “Himari-chan, do you… want to try one of the dresses on?”

Himari lifted herself up off the ground, wiping away the last of her tears for now. “I think… I think I do, Rimi. What about you?”

Rimi gulped and covered her mouth but nodded a few seconds later. “I’m interested in trying them out too.” She extended a hand to Himari, helping her back onto her feet. “Shall we help each other?”

“That’s definitely a good idea!” Himari turned to face Kaoru, a look of newfound determination etched onto her face. “Can you wait inside your changing room until we’re both changed? I want you to see both of us at the same time.”

Kaoru nodded, smiling warmly. “Gladly.” After waving them off, she watched them make their way back to where the dresses were displayed as she pulled the curtain shut in front of her.

\----------

Kaoru leaned against the wall with her hands shaking with anticipation in her pockets. She wanted to desperately look through the curtain and catch a glimpse of Himari and Rimi in those white, silvery dresses, but she dared not break the trust they had bestowed onto her. All she could do was tap her fingers, look at her suspenseful expression in the mirror and listen out for the pair in the changing room opposite.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the curtain in front of the opposite changing room was pulled back, the sound of which was followed by footsteps against the concrete floor.

“Does everything feel comfortable, Rimi?” Himari asked.

“Yes it does. It all fits me perfectly as well!” Rimi replied excitedly, her voice an octave higher. “Thank you so much for your help!”

Himari didn’t reply immediately, but Kaoru heard the shuffling of footsteps a few seconds later. “You’re so beautiful, Rimi!” Himari swooned. “I love you so much!”

“Ah! Be careful with hugging me, Himari-chan!”

“What else can I say? You’re so irresistible!”

Kaoru sighed to herself, wanting to join in with the intimacy and praise but not being able to. She contented herself with the knowledge that there would be more time for that in the future.

“I’ll try my best to help you with your dress, Himari-chan. I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be…”

“You’ll be amazing, Rimi! I’m sure of it.” Himari then seemed to stop for a few seconds before continuing. “Kaoru-chan! Are you still ok back there?”

Kaoru jumped at the sudden loudness of Himari’s voice. “I’m still here!”

“That’s good! We’re halfway done now, so not much longer, ok?”

“No need to rush, my little kittens.” Kaoru reassured. “Take your time.”

\----------

“We’re finished, Kaoru-chan! You can come out now!”

Kaoru didn’t hesitate for a second before reaching for the curtain, but she took her time opening it. She felt a gasp escape her lips as she saw Himari and Rimi standing in front of her. The dress they wore was as white as snow and looked as soft as velvet. Like the tuxedo Kaoru was wearing, the dress was simple, lacking any ornate patterns as it cascaded down to the floor. Himari and Rimi both looked at her with bright expressions.

“Well,” Himari started, fiddling with her hands behind her back. “What do you think?”

Kaoru had brainstormed a continuation to her previous performance while she waited, but in the presence of the two girls in front of her said thoughts never left her mouth. She gulped, her mouth dry, as she stepped forward into the light.

“I don’t think I have the words. I don’t… think any word can describe how breathtaking you both are.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I’m surer of it than anything else. You two… are the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen.” Kaoru expressed. After a few more seconds of silence, Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself. “I.. hope I haven’t forced you both into doing something you weren’t comfortable with.”

“What makes you say that?” Himari asked gently.

“I mean… this is kind of embarrassing, right?” Kaoru admitted, surprising herself with her honesty. “I did a shoot like this a while ago with Saya-chan but now… now it feels totally different.”

“Don’t worry Kaoru-chan. I don’t feel uncomfortable doing this. I agree that it feels embarrassing though.” Himari spilled. “I mean, we’re still high-school students, and here we are in wedding attire. I’m not… too sure where we go after this.”

“We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.” Kaoru reassured firmly. “We can change back into comfortable clothes and carry on with our day if you want.”

“Do you guys want to…” Rimi suggested sheepishly, before interrupting herself. She moved closer to Himari, as if she was hiding behind her.

“Rimi-chan? Do you want to say something?” Kaoru asked softly.

“Do you guys… want to walk down that aisle together?”

“W-What?”

Himari and Kaoru turned to where Rimi was pointing. A long, open stretch ran from the changing rooms to the double doors they had entered through.

Kaoru could barely believe her ears. “If you don’t mind me asking… What brought this desire on?”

“When you… had your photoshoot last year, I thought you were so handsome. I wanted… I wanted you to escort me down that aisle, just like you did with Saya-chan.” Rimi admitted, her voice no higher than a whisper.

Kaoru placed a hand on her chin and hummed to herself thoughtfully. “How do you feel about this, Himari-chan?” she asked sheepishly.

Himari crossed her arms around her stomach as she thought of an answer. “Can I answer honestly?”

“Of course.”

“I… kind of want to do it? The idea of being escorted down an aisle by you is… so exciting. Besides, even if this is embarrassing, it feels kinda romantic too…” Himari confessed.

“I understand that. To be honest, I’ve escorted a girl down an aisle once before already. I imagine the experience is… transferrable.” Kaoru reasoned.

Rimi fiddled with her hands as she looked down towards the floor. “So, do you guys… want to do it? I… can understand it if you don’t!”

“I think I do, yes.” Himari nodded.

Kaoru took a deep breath before nodding herself. “I think I do as well. Do you… both want to take one arm each?”

“That… sounds like the best way forward.”

Under mutual agreement and silence, the trio got into formation behind the entrance to the changing rooms. Kaoru extended both of her arms out and felt Himari’s and Rimi’s warmth as they took one side each, Rimi squeezing in closer to Kaoru for moral support.

Once the three were in position, Kaoru took a deep breath. “Are you two ok with proceeding? We can still back out if you want.”

“I still want to do it.” Rimi replied quietly.

“Same here.” Himari added.

“As do I.” Kaoru finished. She took another deep breath. “Let’s all start walking together on three, ok?”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

After taking their first step in unison, the trio continued slowly in silence. Kaoru kept her eyes facing forward, focusing on the light shining in through the glass doors and the feeling of Himari and Rimi at her sides. She felt no unusual movements from the girls next to her, they weren’t shivering in fear or trying to untangle themselves from Kaoru’s arm. Perhaps they were taking as much comfort from Kaoru as she was from them. Kaoru tried to superimpose an image of the cathedral over the clothes store, imagining a grand, regal room with pews on either side containing their families. The store was particularly difficult to block out, which lead Kaoru to believe that the experience from last year wasn’t as transferable as she had previously thought.

After a minute or so, the ridiculousness of the situation began to dawn on the trio. Rimi was the first to start giggling. The infectiousness of her laughter quickly prompted Kaoru and Himari to start laughing too. Any tension in the air dispersed and their footsteps started to drop out of sync as their laughter grew louder and louder, reaching its crescendo close to the store entrance, where the trio doubled over and fell to the floor with laughter.

Though they had definitely attracted a crowd by now, Kaoru didn’t care. All she cared about right now was sharing in the hilarity of the situation, and who better to do it with than the girls she loved so much.

“That,” Kaoru started, “was surprisingly thrilling.”

“I’m sorry I started laughing towards the end.” Rimi apologized. “I just couldn’t help it! The ridiculousness of everything dawned on me all at once!”

“You don’t have to apologize, Rimi! That’s part of what made it so good!” Himari turned to Kaoru and flashed her a radiant smile. “Thank you for that, Kaoru-chan! It was a weird experience, but I don’t regret it one bit.”

“Same here!” Rimi chimed in. “My heart couldn’t stop pounding back there! It was amazing! Thank you so much!”

“I feel like I should be thanking you two.” Kaoru chuckled. “I couldn’t have done that without the two of you. You’re both very important to me.”

“You’re important to me too!” Himari exulted, leaning towards Kaoru and wrapping her arms around her. “I love you so much!”

“I’ll join in too!” Rimi beamed, as she leaned forward and did the same. “I love you so much too!”

Kaoru relaxed into their embrace, smiling indulgently to herself. “I love you both immeasurably, more than any set of words can describe. Shall we get to changing out of this attire?”

“Let’s do that!” Himari and Rimi agreed.

As Kaoru rose to her feet and extended a hand for Himari and Rimi to do the same, she reflected on everything that had just happened. Marriage wasn’t something that Kaoru had thought much about. She was still a student, and her band and acting obligations kept her busy. As rash as such thoughts were, she concluded that if she went down the aisle at all, she’d want it to be with Himari and Rimi by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day Everyone! I hope everyone has had a good day! I don't get any chocolate from people, I don't have any in my flat and the supermarket shuts early on Sundays, so I've had to make do with pepsi and fajitas instead.
> 
> I got really anxious halfway through the process of writing this fic. In the same way that PAREO with any Pastel Palettes member isn't a healthy dynamic, I started worrying that Himari, Rimi and Kaoru wouldn't have a healthy one either. This hasn't stopped me thinking about them in this way in the past, which might be why it affected me so much while I was writing this. I really like these three, and their interactions make me happy! The last thing I want to do is do it wrong. I feel better about this having fully finished this, but I'm still a tad worried.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
